


Life

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: AU, Alien wolf, Babies!, Demon Wolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in AU  
> Drew them all!

Ben Tennyson sighed as he walked through the park on his way back towards the house. It was night time, and he was bored out of his mind. He huffed and sighed as he wandered along.

 

_The odd purple-hued, black creature, two red eyes on each side of its face and an extreme fluffy tail, and sharper-then-average teeth, blew out a breath as it watched the teenager. It began to creep forward..._

 

Ben huffed and sighed again, this Spring night seemed colder somehow then it had half an hour before. He snorted and shook his head, feeling stupid, and he continued to walk. Yet, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched...

 

_The red-eyed creature had a canine's nose, but where nostrils to draw in and release breath should have been, were two slits rather... The odd creature made a strange clicking-humming sound as it picked up speed, beginning to trot, and then to lope._

 

Ben still got the odd feeling, and now he was begun to run as well...He swallowed as he heard a grating almost-growl and he stopped in his tracks and whirled round to...

 

**The biggish purply-black Alien canine (for that's the only way to describe it as) snarled and then seemed to smirk as it gathered itself and pushed off its hind paws, leaping and bowling the young man over. It hummed and clicked as it bit into his shoulder once, twice, three times. Ben yelped and struggled wildly, kicking at it, and it leaped away, leaving him. The boy panted, then blacked out...**

 

_(Sorry its so short. Needed to post it.)_


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chap, but please read

I am so, so sorry guys! Trying to get back to all of my unfinished stories, and the ones I'd promised before

 

_SpiritWolfStar_


End file.
